Purge
by HelpMeImFalling
Summary: Willow's mum had mysteriously disappeared when she was only eleven, and no one knew the reason why. At least, until Willow accidentally went back in time to 1963. The Beatles try and help Willow discover her mother's location and secret, but the task becomes tricky when an unknown person wants Willow dead. With the help of her new friends, can Willow uncover her mother's mystery?


"Go!" couch Green shouted at the seven girls lined up on the edge of the swimming pool. The swimmers dived into the clear water, their legs automatically pumping. Willow sped in front of the other girls, reaching the end of the pool. She took a deep breath and pushed her feet against the wall, swimming back to the starting line. She arrived shortly and tore off her goggles. She lifted herself up from the water and sat down. Her legs dangled in the water and she tried to catch her breath.

"Nice job out there, Willow! Keep this up and you'll be at finals," Couch Green praised her and walked away. "Go change girls! See you next week!" Green called and walked out of the pool room. The other girls loitered around and gossiped about who has and hasn't lost their virginity, which couple is the cutest of the month, and other pointless things that Willow did not give a rat's bottom about.

"Hey Will," Lily smiled and sat down next to her best friend. Lily and Willow had been friends ever since they were born, because their mothers were best friends. That is, until Willow's mother had magically disappeared when she was eleven. That was five years ago, and Willow was sixteen. Why her mother had left, Willow had no clue. Lily's family helped her out during the tough time and they became closer.

Willow Tree was her full name. Willow hated her last name, how the irony was evident. Willow's parents were true hippies and they thought it was a bright idea to name their daughter after a plant. It was originally her mother's idea, and her father couldn't say no. The only reason that Willow tolerated her ridiculous name was that it reminded her of her mother.

Lily Foster had a quite normal family. She was three months older than Willow (Willow was born on August, Lily was born in May) and had a younger brother named Derrick, who was only four. Lily's parents didn't really pay much attention to their daughter, but Lily didn't really care. She was constantly at Willow's house anyway.

Willow had an intense passion for swimming and music. She liked older bands, especially from the sixties and seventies. The Beatles were her favourite band, and everyone knew that. Willow had swimming practice every Friday night, and she took the sport seriously. Lily had started to swim at a young age as well as Willow. They honestly did everything together.

Willow and Lily walked into the changing rooms, quickly changing back into their original clothes. Willow was always given judgmental stares from her sixties fashion sense. She pulled on her collar dress and slipped on her converse. Lily was a bit more modern than the two, and she wore a pair of jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. The two girls walked out of the room and made their way to the exit.

"Wait! I forgot my goggles. Crap, I'll be right back Lily," Willow exclaimed and hurried back to the pool. Willow hated being around the pool when no one else was there. It was creepy, and it felt unsafe. Most of the lights were turned off, except for one at the front, but Willow still felt unsure about going into the room. "Shut up, Will. You've been in here a thousand times," She said to herself and pushed the doors open. She speed walked down the walkway next to the edge of the pool and snatched her goggles. She took a tentative look around and was about to retreat from the creepy room, when something caught her eye.

There was a large crack in the wall.

Willow slowly walked towards the crack, fascinated. It wasn't there just five minutes ago. No one was in the room but her, so how could've it gotten there? She reached the wall and ran her hand along the jagged surface. She could feel the wall vibrating, and did she ear…music? Willow curiously put her ear up to the wall, and sure enough, she heard music.

That was impossible. Right behind the wall was the outdoors. She looked out the window and saw nothing to possibly make the music. So where was it coming from? She completely forgot about Lily and examined the crack. It didn't make any sense.

Suddenly, Willow felt a sharp pain in her head and blacked out, falling in a heap on the floor.


End file.
